


Enamorado de la noche, dejará de adorar al sol hiriente

by Ad_Astra18



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra18/pseuds/Ad_Astra18
Summary: —Suspiras de nuevo, ¿se volverá esto un molesto hábito tuyo a partir de ahora?—Sufro de amor nuevamente Nikandros, y ésta vez nada hay para arreglar. Mi único amor ha surgido de mi único odio, pronto le he visto y tarde lo conozco.





	Enamorado de la noche, dejará de adorar al sol hiriente

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, este es mi primer fic tanto para este fandom como en general. Realmente me gustan estos personajes así que espero no arruinarlo todo. Hace poco vi la película y leí Romeo y Julieta y esto fue lo que surgió.

La guerra se acercaba y parecía ser que nada podría detenerla.

Akielos, orgulloso reino de honor y gloria en batalla, había exigido a Vere la entrega de Delpha a cambio de la paz.

Vere, reino de elegancia y calculador como era, se negó y exigió la retirada inmediata de las tropas akielenses del territorio cercano.

Así pues, ambos reinos mantenían a sus tropas acampando en Marlas a la espera de que la batalla se produjera. Y en medio de todo el caos, el príncipe Damianos suspiraba por amor.

...

—Es ella la criatura más hermosa, te lo aseguro. Me casaría con ella si tan sólo me correspondiera.

—Ella no es una buena opción Damianos —le diría Nikandros, su buen y sensato amigo— sólo busca el trono que tú heredaras. Olvídala y busca a alguien más.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Es Jokaste y sólo ella, a quien yo podría alguna vez amar.

Nikandros suspiraría entonces, cansado de no llegar a ningún lado con esta conversación. Damianos suspiraría igual, aunque su suspiro sería por amor.

...

Fue en una noche parecida aquella, mientras Damianos seguía hablando de su amor y Nikandros escuchaba con atención, que el Rey Theomedes irrumpió en el lugar con noticias importantes y una misión.

—El Rey Aleron y sus hombres de confianza mantendrán una reunión, quiero que asistan a ella, lleven disfraces y que nadie los descubra, mézclense con ellos y finjan pertenecer a ese reino. Estén atentos a la reunión e infórmenme de ello después.

—No te fallaré padre, iré y fingiré ser Veretiano, traeré información que nos ayude a derrotarlos y recuperaremos Delpha pronto.

Así pronto partieron Nikandros y el príncipe Damianos, se vistieron con ropas veretianas y tomaron sus caballos, cabalgaron hasta el campamento veretiano y se unieron a los soldados.

...

No se habló mucho en la junta, el Rey Aleron, un hombre justo y mayor repelía la idea de guerra, mientras su hermano a su lado la incitaba con pasión.

—Son bárbaros que invaden el reino ¡debemos luchar y sacarlos de nuestras tierras! Que cobardía mostraríamos al retirarnos y ceder.

—Haya paz hermano, y no guerra —rebatiría el Rey— tal vez si llegaramos a un acuerdo de paz, podríamos convertir a Delfeur en un punto de encuentro, un lugar en el que ambos reinos convivan en paz.

—Apoyo la idea —secundaría el príncipe heredero Auguste, hombre honorable y de buen corazón— no hay razón para luchar, hay que proteger a nuestra gente a toda costa, incluso si la única forma es compartir a Delfeur con ellos.

Nikandros y Damen observarían como la conversación seguía sin llegar a un acuerdo final. Hasta que unas horas más tarde el Rey enviaría a sus hombres a descansar.

Pero los soldados no dormirían, aún no. Había vino y comida en las fogatas, música y poesía y bromas. Y pronto borrachos y felices también habría bailes y danzas alegres.

—Concuerdo con las ideas del príncipe Auguste y el Rey Aleron —le confiaría Damen a Nikandros, mientras veía a los soldados bailar cerca del fuego.

—Su idea de paz es sin duda interesante, quizás podría funcionar.

Damianos esperaba que sí, ¿qué mejor forma de proteger a su reino, que manteniendo la paz entre ambas naciones? El hablaría de esto a su padre, lo convencería de enviar una misiva para pedir la paz y discutir más a fondo esta idea. Claro que primero tendrían que volver a territorio akielense. Y sería mejor que fueran cuidadosos, los veretianos eran desconfiados en el mejor de los casos, si supieran que el príncipe de Akielos y uno de sus generales se habían infiltrado y participado de su reunión, atacarían sin dudas y la guerra se desataría sin más.

También estaba aquél hombre, el hermano del Rey, que parecía buscar la guerra a toda costa y a quien sería más difícil de convencer de la idea de paz.

Damen aún pensaba en esto cuando una de las carpas se abrió, y de ella salió el hombre más bello que sus ojos habían contemplado jamás.

Rubio era su cabello y azules sus ojos, piel pálida y constitución atlética. Tenía una sonrisa tímida en sus labios y un brillo en su mirada, Damen sintió sus ojos inmediatamente atraídos hacia él. Era joven, aunque no tanto y venía acompañado por el príncipe Auguste. ¿Un amante tal vez? Esperaba que no.

—No lo sé Auguste, no creo que disfruten particularmente de mi compañía.

—Tonterías, ahora ve y socializa un poco, te prometo que estarás bien.

El joven hombre se separó del príncipe y con timidez se acercó al fuego con los demás soldados. Damen consciente de que era un riesgo, se acercó a él de todas formas.  
Alabó su belleza y le pidió un baile. Pidió también conocer su nombre. Era Laurent. Damen jamás creyó escuchar un nombre mejor.

...

Bailaron y siguieron bailando y cuando la luna alcanzó su punto más alto, Damianos supo que era hora de marcharse. Se alejaron a un lugar más privado, en un rincón entre los árboles y allí se despidió con un casto beso; y la promesa de volver a verse luego. Damianos le dijo que su próximo encuentro debería ser secreto y Laurent no lo cuestionó ni desconfió, aceptó sin más su falta de una explicación.

...

A pesar de todas peticiones de Damen a su padre, Theomedes no escucharía. Para él la guerra era la única solución y Kastor apoyaría dicha noción.

Nikandros le daría una mirada a Damen y luego terminaría la reunión.

—Te he notado más alegre, a pesar de la idea de una guerra inminente, ¿será que seguiste mi consejo y te olvidaste de Jokaste?

—¿Jokaste? Ese nombre ya nada significa para mí.

...

Noche tras noche Damen se encontraría con Laurent en el bosque. Compartirían ideas, sueños, esperanzas, historias y dulces besos; se sonreirían el uno al otro y tratarían de hacerse reír entre sí. Conociéndose más cada noche, con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos de este hecho, pero sin saber quiénes eran realmente.

Y noche tras noche se separarían con la esperanza de al día siguente volverse a ver. Cada noche que pasaba, sus sentimientos se acrecentaban y finalmente ambos se encontraban tan enamorados que la idea que naturalmente debía surgir se dio.

—Cásate conmigo, te amo y sé que no amaré a nadie más. Cásate conmigo y seamos felices juntos.

Laurent lo miraría, sonreiría con aquella sonrisa que Damen amaba, y diría sí. Ambos se besarían entonces, hasta que Damen tuviera que irse y Laurent regresar.

...

Se encontraban a mitad de su habitual beso de despedida, cuando sin previo aviso alguien surgió de entre los árboles, un soldado, no, un capitán.

Y no cualquier capitán, era el mismo que había formado parte de la primera comitiva enviada a Akielos cuando Vere exigía dieran marcha atrás. Damen esperó que no lo reconociera. Como siempre, su suerte no fue tan buena.

—¡Su alteza! —exclamaría sorprendido, antes de sacar su espada y apuntar a Damen al pecho— ¡Alejate de él, bárbaro akielense!

—¿Alteza?

—¿Akielense?

El capitán pediría Laurent que se retirase entonces, usando el nombre de Auguste como impulsor cuando comenzara a negarse, pero antes Laurent miraría a Damen y le daría un asentimiento de cabeza. Una promesa, un acuerdo. Volverían a verse a la noche siguiente. Luego el capitán se volvería hacia Damen, como en espera de una respuesta.

¿Pero qué repuesta podía darle Damen? ¿Y por qué el soldado había llamado "Alteza" a Laurent? Entonces la realización llegó de golpe a Damen y una por una las piezas cayeron en su lugar.

—¿Qué asunto tienes con nuestro joven príncipe, akielense?

—Lo amo —tan sencillo como sonaba, era la pura verdad.

—No tenían ni la más mínima idea de quiénes eran realmente, ¿no es así?

...

Cruel ironía, la única persona que realmente amaba, era la única que probablemente jamás podría tener.

—Suspiras de nuevo, ¿se volverá esto un molesto hábito tuyo a partir de ahora?

—Sufro de amor nuevamente Nikandros, y ésta vez nada hay para arreglar. Mi único amor ha surgido de mi único odio, pronto le he visto y tarde lo conozco.

Nikandros lo miraría largamente y luego se volvería para continuar trabajando.

...

La guerra inminente se cernía más cerca que nunca, clamaba por la sangre derramada en batalla e incitaba a todos a luchar

...

En contra de lo que deseaba; no fue sino hasta una semana más tarde que pudo reunirse con Laurent nuevamente. Aclararían sus identidades y expondrían lo que eso significaba para ambos y para su amor.

—Entenderé si deseas anular tu propuesta de matrimonio. La guerra nos llama luchar entre nosotros por nuestras naciones, y aunque no deseo enfrentarme a ti ni a tu pueblo en el campo de batalla, es inútil oponerse a lo que el destino nos ha deparado si éste es también aquello que deseamos.

Su mirada era inquebrantable y tranquila, pero luego de tantas noches compartidas, Damen había logrado conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para saber, que debajo de aquella máscara de frialdad, Laurent se estaba rompiendo, al igual que Damen lo estaba haciendo.

—No deseo anular nada. Te amo y eso no ha cambiado, aún quiero llebavarte al altar y demostrar ante todos cuán grande es mi amor por ti.

Una enorme sonrisa aparecería en la cara de Laurent, la felicidad y el alivio inundarían su rostro; lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Damen para acercarlo y luego unió sus labios en un beso desesperado, que hablaba del temor que hasta hace un momento lo había dominado.

Aquella noche nuevamente verían juntos las estrellas, y entre besos dulces y abrazos tiernos; implorarían a la luna por una eternidad juntos.

...

Damen llevó a Isander con él la próxima vez que se encontró con Laurent. Laurent llevó al capitán de su guardia, Jord. Isander era un joven sacerdote, él oficiaría su matrimonio y Jord, que había descubierto su historia (y estaba ayudando a encubrir las salidas de Laurent desde entonces) actuaría como testigo. Y lo que es más importante, ambos habían prometido guardarlo en secreto.

Lauren vestía de gala en su atuendo veretiano, y Damen (ahora que Laurent sabía quien era realmente) vestía el típico quitón akielense. Uno parecido a los que había comenzado a usar cuando se reunían.

Damen no lo había aprobado, pero Laurent se lo había pedido, y le era difícil negarle algo.

—Se lo diremos a todos, te lo prometo, pero no así. Hay que prepararlos y si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, entonces nuestro amor deberá bastar para acabar con la enemistad que se cierne sobre nuestras naciones.

¿Y cómo podría Damen no creerle cuando hablaba con tal convicción?

La ceremonia fue corta y concisa, Isander fue eficiente en su trabajo, Jord se mantuvo en silencio; y una vez terminado todo, los dos partieron de regreso.

Una vez que estuvieron solos consumaron su matrimonio. Besos dulces y manos suaves que se volvieron en besos desesperados de más y manos ávidas por el deseo. Toques lentos que se volvieron rápidos, suspiros y gemidos y cuando ambos llegaron a la cima y quedaron exhaustos, se durmieron en brazos del otro.

Pero la luna no fue la única que atestiguó aquél amor que se profesaban, pues en las sombras se encontraba escondido el hombre que habría de acabar con su felicidad.

...

Fue dos semanas más tarde cuando Damen llegó a su lugar de reunión para encontrar a un Laurent desolado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es mi tío, se ha enterado de lo nuestro y planea contarlo al mundo entero.

—Pero... ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Nosotros mismos planeabamos hacerlo.

—No lo entiendes, ha amenazado con decirle a todos que me has intimidado para aceptar estar contigo, que me obligaste a casarnos por la promesa de dejarme vivir. Y me temo que el odio es tal entre nuestras naciones que mi pueblo lo creerá sin dudar. Vere pedirá tu sangre entonces y Akielos responderá al desafío.

Damianos piensa en esto y trata de buscar una posible solución, pero hay algo en los ojos de Laurent que le obliga a esperar.

—Hay más aún, te pido que me lo digas.

—Me hizo una oferta —hay en su voz tal derrota, que Damen teme lo que sea que vaya a decir.— Prometió que guardaría el secreto y el asunto quedaría en el olvido, incluso dijo que comenzará a apoyar la idea de paz.

Cuando no continúa, Damen se siente incapaz de esperar más. —¿Qué es lo que pide a cambio?

—Mi mano. Me ha dado en matrimonio al príncipe Torveld de Patras.

—No.

El aire escapa de los pulmones de Damen de golpe y siente que el mundo bajo sus pies se balancea.

—Convenció a mi padre de que esto nos conseguirá aliados y creará lazos con otros reinos, volviendo a Vere más fuerte a su vez.

—No —repite Damen, porque siente que es lo único que puede decir.

Los ojos de Laurent brillan con lágrimas contenidas nuevamente, pero su voz es fime cuando dice: —He aceptado su trato. La boda es en una semana.

...

Lógicamente, Damen sabe que es un buen plan, uno que los mantendrá a ambos a salvo, pero a su corazón difícilmente puede importarle la lógica en que se basa la mente del hombre.

Nikandros nota que algo está mal y luego de tanto tiempo sin preguntar, finalmente lo hace.

—Ayer cuando te fuiste eras una de las personas más felices en esta tierra, hoy sin embargo; tu tristeza compite con la de un hombre que lo ha perdido todo.

—Cierto es mi amigo, que lo he perdido todo, porque ¿qué es la vida sin la persona a quién amo?

Y porque no puede continuar guardándose su pena para sí mismo, le cuenta a Nikandros todo, desde como conoció a Laurent, a como se enamoró de él, que están casados y como planeaban unificar sus reinos a base de su amor inquebrantable, hasta a como ahora Laurent está comprometido a alguien más.

Nikandros lo consuela con palabras amables, y aunque definitivamente no es suficiente, lo hace sentir mejor por un momento.

...

Solo ha pasado un día, sin embargo; Damen se presenta en su lugar secreto, porque si el cruel destino insiste en separarlo de Laurent, entonces quiere la oportunidad de al menos despedirse. Pero conforme se va acercando al claro, no es el silencio habitual el que se oye, son dos voces y ruidos de forcejeo. Una de las voces es claramente la de Laurent. Damen apresura el paso y al llegar al claro no es Laurent esperándolo con una sonrisa lo que llena su visión. La escena que se desarrolla ante él es ésta:

Hay un hombre mucho mayor, un soldado veterano supone, que sostiene las manos de Laurent con fuerza sobre su cabeza y usa su cuerpo para sujetarlo contra un árbol.

—Te prometo que será rápido pequeña puta. No puede ser peor que abrirse a un akielense.

Laurent forcejea en un intento de liberarse, y aun así encuentra aliento para responder.

—Cuando Auguste se entere, te castigará, te castigará tan duramente que al final terminarás recibiendo a la muerte con los brazos abiertos.

—Desgraciadamente principito, tu hermano no se enterará, no saldrás de este bosque con vida.

Damen sale de su sorpresa y se arroja contra el hombre alejándolo de Laurent, quién cae al piso al verse repentinamente liberado. Damen corre a auxiliarlo y ese es su primer error.

Su padre le dijo que en la caza jamás hay que darle la espalda a un animal herido. El hombre al que arrojó es el animal herido y Damen ha decidido darle la espalda.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Lo estoy ahora.

Laurent sonríe, sonríe como siempre lo hace para Damen, brillante y acogedoramente. Es por ello que cuando una mirada de pánico inunda su bello rostro, Damen sabe que hay algo mal. Laurent lo empuja entonces y todo ocurre en cámara lenta para Damen desde ahí.

El hombre derribado, que no perdió ni un momento, se había levantado y sacado una daga de su cinturón. Había movido su mano con la intención de apuñalar a Damen por la espalda; y Laurent que vio venir esto, Laurent que quiere a Damen vivo más de lo que quiere vivir él mismo, empujó a Damen lejos de la trayectoria, recibiendo el mismo el puñal. El hombre encaja el cuchillo con fuerza y luego lo saca con lentitud, dejando un gran rastro de sangre a su paso.

La conmoción domina todo primero. Está Laurent quien está sangrando, sostiene su mano sobre la herida en su abdomen, su rostro tallado con sorpresa. Está el hombre que sonríe con satisfacción. Y está Damen, que observa todo con horror.

El estupor lo libera entonces y en un ataque de furia como nunca había sentido antes, se lanza contra el hombre nuevamente, éste termina tirando su daga al verse sorprendido, y Damen, que nunca necesitó cargar armas propias en este lugar, la toma en sus manos y con fuerza y furia la clava en el pecho del hombre en un golpe directo al corazón.

El hombre muere al instante y Damen (ahora cubierto de sangre) corre hacia Laurent, quien ahora yace recostado contra un árbol.

—Mataste a Govart, debes irte, rápido.

El cerebro de Damen registra que el hombre que los atacó y a quien acaba de matar es Govart, también registra que hay preocupación (y dolor) en el rostro de Laurent y que Laurent quiere que se vaya, aunque no entinde por qué.

—Estás herido, no te voy a abandonar.

—Mi dulce amante, esposo querido, no lo entiendes. Govart es el fiel soldado de mi tío, tiene influencias entre los demás, si esto fue algo planeado los soldados no tardarán en llegar.

Y Damen lo entiende. Soldados veretianos vendrán; soldados que verán el cadáver de uno de los suyos, a su príncipe herido y en medio de todo esto Damen, el príncipe de la nación enemiga, cubierto con la sangre de ambos.

—Estaré bien, pero dudo ser capaz de mantenerme consciente por mucho más tiempo, no podré defenderte.

Hay angustia en sus palabras, angustia que aumenta al oír los pasos de soldados que se acercan. Damen se debate entre irse o quedarse, pero para cuando la decisión esta tomada ya es muy tarde. Los soldados han llegado y lo han visto. Otro error: Damen no trae su disfraz verentiano hoy.

—¡Un médico! ¡Traigan a un médico! ¡El príncipe está herido!

—¡Aléjate de él akielense!

Damen busca la mirada de Laurent, pero sus ojos están cerrados y su respiración se ha vuelto dificultosa. Los soldados no se arriesgarán a acercarse hasta que Damen se aleje de él, no lo llevarán hasta el médico hasta que Damen se vaya. Será tarde para entonces. Damen se levanta lentamente, se da la vuelta y corre hacia su caballo que espera a unos metros de ahí, lo monta y cabalga de regreso a sus tropas.

...

_Rey Teomedes de Akielos_

_Mi hijo menor, el príncipe Laurent, fue herido recientemente en un acto de cobardía al ser atacado por sorpresa y haberse hallado falto de armas con las que defenderse. Mis soldados, que llegaron a tiempo para rescatarlo, me informan que fue uno de sus hombres quien lo hirió, su hijo, el príncipe Damianos, nada menos. Además de esto, me informan que fue Damianos también quien asesinó a uno de mis soldados. Esto es considerado un acto de traición al cese al fuego. Tu hijo ha derramado la primera sangre y Vere exige retribución por ello. Esto será tomado como un insulto personal a Vere y como tal esto es una declaración oficial de guerra._

_-Rey Alerón de Vere_

  
...

—Comenzaste una guerra en tu imprundencia, antes de darnos tiempo siquiera de estar listos.

—Te aseguro padre, que yo no herí al príncipe, él y yo...

—¡Calla muchacho! Ya has hecho suficiente. Nuestros refuerzos no llegarán hasta dentro de tres días y esta guerra no esperará tanto.

—¿Refuerzos? —preguntó Nikandros— creía que estaban en un alto al fuego.

—El alto al fuego nunca fue la paz, muchacho, sólo era tiempo para preparse para la guerra. Aleron y yo lo sabíamos. ¿Por qué crees que Aleron desea casar a su hijo con el príncipe de Patras? Buscan aliados en esta guerra.

—Lo hecho, hecho está padre —habló Kastor— hay que buscar soluciones y dejar de lamentarse.

—Tienes razón. Damianos, serás confinado a tu tienda hasta que la batalla tome lugar. No saldrás de ella a menos que yo te mande llamar. Tu castigo se decidirá al regresar a Ios. Esa es mi palabra y mi palabra es ley.

Damen asintió y él y Nikandros abandonaron la carpa real.

...

—Te lo ruego Nikandros, ve y tráeme noticias. Necesito saber si está vivo y se encuentra bien.

—Has comenzado una guerra en tu imprudencia, para ya y acepta el castigo.

—No puedo. Por favor Nikandros, eres el único a quien puedo confiar esta tarea.

...

Damianos es un idiota, pero es su príncipe y más importante aún, es su mejor amigo.  
Así que Nikandros se viste como veretiano, monta en su caballo y cabalga hasta el campamento veretiano en busca de noticias que traer a su amigo.

...

Cuando Laurent despierta, Auguste está ahí. El médico (Pascual) se encuentra saliendo de la tienda de campaña y pronto quedan solamente ambos hermanos.

—Es bueno verte despierto hermano mío, me tenías preocupado.

—Es bueno verte también Auguste, pero cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Padre ha declarado la guerra a Akielos, exige retribución por tu sangre derramada. Dentro de tres días marcharemos hacia Akielos para la batalla.

—Pero tío dijo...

—Nuestro tío lo apoya, y exige guerra también.

—Necesito hablar con él.

—Antes hay algo más que debes saber. Padre ha decidido adelantar tu boda. Será mañana al amanecer.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué lo ha hecho cambiar de parecer?

—Pudiste haber muerto, entonces todos sus planes de una alianza quedarían arruinados, la guerra llega hermano, quiere a las fuerzas patranas de su lado. Además, Torveld ya ha aceptado —Auguste tomó su mano entre las suyas— sé que no deseas casarte y yo no deseo verte atado a alguien y viviendo miserable. Le diré a padre que seré yo quien se case; la emperatriz de Vask está dispuesta a darme en matrimonio la mano de una de sus hijas. Habla ahora hermano y correré para avisarle a padre de este cambio de planes.

Laurent se siente tentado a aceptar la oferta. Se lo imagina por un momento, a él y Damen juntos y felices, con tiempo suficiente para planear como revelar la noticia de su unión matrimonial. Pero la guerra está aquí y él ha hecho un trato con su tío y Laurent jamás ha faltado a su palabra.

—Te agradezco la oferta hermano, pero debo rechazarla, cumpliré con mi deber y me casaré con el príncipe Torveld. Ahora hazme un favor y pídele a tío que venga a verme.

—Como desees hermano, sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

Y con un último apretón de manos, Auguste se va y deja a Laurent solo con sus pensamientos.

...

—El príncipe se va a casar, todos en el campamento lo dicen, el Rey Aleron a decidido adelantar la ceremonia, será mañana al despuntar el alba.

—Me niego. Me niego a aceptarlo.

—Es hora de seguir adelante Damianos.

Pero Damen ya no está escuchando a Nikandros, se pasea por la habitación tratando de pensar en algo.

—Tengo una idea Nikandros, pero me has de ayudar.

...

_Laurent_

_Te lo suplico, no te cases si no es por amor. Si acaso ya no me amas sigue con tus planes de boda y no volveré a importunarte con mis atenciones, consideraré nuestro matrimonio absuelto, no quedará rencor ni amargura alguna y tienes mi palabra de que igual trataré de mantener la paz. Pero si en tu corazón aún se encuentra mi nombre, huye conmigo, vayámonos lejos de estas tierras y permanezcamos juntos siempre. Te esperaré en la madrugada en nuestro lugar de siempre, con dos caballos y dinero suficiente._  
_Esperaré ansioso la respuesta a esta carta._

_-Tuyo Damianos_

...

_Damianos_

_Nunca ha habido ni habrá nadie más en mi corazón._  
_La respuesta es sí_ _._

_-Tuyo Laurent_

  
...

Laurent está nervioso, se siente mal por faltar a su palabra, pero fue su tío quien lo metió en esta situación y el ya ha dejado muy en claro esa mañana que no piensa cumplir con su parte del acuerdo. Así pues, ¿por qué Laurent debería hacerlo? Su tratado ya puede considerarse absuelto.

...

—Es el príncipe de la nación enemiga Damianos, tal vez te esté guiando a una trampa.

—Te aseguro que no lo hace, querido amigo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —insiste Nikandros, aunque en el fondo sabe que no importa, ya los ha ayudado a seguir con este plan, ahora solo quiere una confirmación de que todo estará bien.

—Porque él es el hombre más honesto que he conocido y confío en él; sé que, si le doy mi corazón, lo tratará con ternura.

...

—Lamento haberte engañado para que aceptaras casarte Laurent, pero debes entender que es lo mejor para el reino.

—Lo sé ahora, tío y te pido me disculpes por mi egoísmo.

—Traje algo de té para ayudarte a dormir. Una ofrenda de paz entre nosotros dos.

—Gracias, tío.

En cuanto da el primer sorbo, nota que algo en el sabor está mal, pero continúa bebiéndolo porque a pesar de todo sabe bien y porque éste es su tío, su familia, y se puede confiar en él. Para cuando lo termina, se da cuenta de que cometió un error. El mundo a su alrededor da vueltas y su visión se torna borrosa.

—Debiste morir aquél día cuando me desobedeciste y corriste a ver tu akielense —le dice su tío, y ya no sonríe— pero Govart tenía que ser un inútil que no pudo cumplir una simple orden.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —le exige Laurent, aunque se da una idea bastante exacta de lo que es, simplemente no quiere creerlo aún.

—¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Que no descubriría que planeas huir con el bárbaro? No volverás a arruinar mis planes Laurent.

El sueño se cierne sobre él y por un momento teme morir, su tío debe ver esto, porque sonríe divertido.

—No morirás sobrino, no aún, pero cuando descubras lo que tengo planeado para ti, sin duda desearás haberlo hecho.

—Cuando Auguste y mi padre se enteren de esto...

—Déjame que te cuente un poco de este veneno querido sobrino. Puede ser letal, pero si se prepara bien como yo lo hice, induce a la víctima a un sueño tan profundo que le es imposible despertar hasta después de varias horas, ralentiza el pulso y la respiración hasta volverlo casi inexistente, para cualquiera que no sepa que se ha ingerido parecerá que la víctima ha muerto. Escuché que tu bárbaro akielense es la fuerza de su ejercito, cuando se entere de que estás muerto me imagino que estará destrozado. Un corazón roto puede ser perjudicial en una batalla que exige toda tu atención, la más mínima distracción puede ser letal.

Toma el brazo de Laurent con fuerza y se inclina para susurrar en su oído. —El akielense morirá en la batalla y Vere ganará la guerra.

Su tío continua hablando, pero Laurent ya se ha deslizado al reino de los sueños.

Su último pensamiento es _Damen_.  
...

Algo anda mal, Damen puede sentirlo. Hay tanto que puede salir mal hoy y que no puede controlar, sus nervios no hacen más que aumentar.

—Respira Damianos, tal vez sólo llega tarde.

—No. Él es puntual como el amanecer, algo debe de haber ido mal, quizás lo descubrieron escabulléndose o lo atraparon antes de salir del campamento. Iré a revisar.

—¿Acaso has perdido la razón? Te matarán en cuanto te vean. Permíteme ir en tu lugar.

...

Nikandros ha dado una vuelta completa al campamento y no hay rastros del príncipe por ningún lado, tampoco los hay de Jord, el soldado que ayudó a entregar las cartas que Damen y Laurent se enviaron.

Laurent ha dejado a Damen plantado, esa es la única explicación; y Nikandros se encuentra indignado y furioso con ese principito quisquilloso por hacerle eso a su amigo. Se da la vuelta para volver con Damianos y contarle como de imbécil es Laurent por hacerle esto y como definitivamente no lo merece, cuando un grito surca el lugar, rompiéndo con la quietud. A ese le sigue otro y otro más; pronto cambian de gritos a lamentos, de lamentos a sollozos, tan desesperanzados y tristes, que inmediatamente Nikandros comprende que algo está muy, muy mal.

No tarda en saber qué es.

...

Escucha moviento y sollozos y quejidos que aumentan su temor de que algo haya salido mal. Y entonces allí está Nikandros, que ha vuelto al fin. Pero Laurent no está con él, su rostro es sombrío, el de aquél que ha de dar malas noticias.

Ahora es seguro afirmar que algo está completamente mal.

—Dime querido amigo, ¿dónde se encuentra Laurent y por qué no está aquí ya?

Nikandros lo mira con compasión, pero continua sin hablar.

—Pero anda dímelo, porque el no saber me está matando, ¿ha decidido él no venir, acaso? Te lo suplico Nikandros, habla ya.

—Desearía que así fuera y el príncipe se hubiera negado a venir, pues aquellas serían noticias menos dolorosas que las que ahora traigo para ti.

—No soporto este suspenso, explícate por favor.

—La muerte lo ha reclamado, así de imprevisto y por sorpresa. Su pueblo llora por la pena, esos son los lamentos que se escuchan, más el príncipe a quién lloran ya nada sabe de ello.

—¿Pero de qué hablas Nikandros? ¿Estás seguro de tus palabras? ¿Acaso lo viste tú? ¿O no son más que cuentos y habladurías que escuchaste de otros soldados?

—Quisiera que fuera eso, pero lo lamento mi amigo, yo mismo lo vi. Lo vistieron en finas ropas y ahora su cuerpo se encuentra camino al fuerte que se haya a dos kilómetros de aquí.

Damen escucha y no escucha a la vez, cuando por fin comprende del todo aquello que Nikandros le comunica, le invade un dolor como nunca antes había sentido. ¿Es esto un verdadero corazón roto? Pero entonces, no es solo su corazón. Su pecho se siente apretado y hay un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos rebosan de lágrimas, sus fuerzas lo han abandonado. ¿Y su corazón? Su corazón no se siente roto en su pecho, se siente arrancado de él, arrancado de la manera más cruel, dejando un vacío a su estela y un dolor punzante que lo aqueja.

Cruel destino que ha jugado con él una vez más, ofreciéndole felicidad y esperanzas que más tarde le ha de arrebatar. Damianos es un príncipe y como tal no sabe nada de arrodillarse; pero ahora el dolor y la pena lo consumen todo, y en su miseria cae al suelo postrado sobre sus rodillas como un suplicante, está dispuesto a rogar a la muerte si eso traerá a Laurent de regreso. El orgulloso príncipe heredero de Akielos se queda ahí, hunde sus manos en la tierra y se sostiene así. Nikadros lo toma por los brazos y comienza a decirle algo, pero hay un ruido que lo cubre todo y le impide oír.

Son sus gritos, se da cuenta, en algún momento sus lamentos se unieron a los otros sollozos provenientes del campamento y aquello que Nikandros le pide es que guarde silencio antes de que sean descubiertos. Pero a Damen ya no le importa morir, porque esta vida ya es igualmente vacía sin Laurent allí.

...

—Es momento de atacar, ahora que la pena los ciega y están desorganizados. Acaban de perder su alianza con Patras, no habrá oportunidad mejor.

Kastor habla con seguridad y convicción, pero Theomedes duda aún.

—No hay tal honor en patear al hombre que ha caído. Hemos de ganar esta guerra limpiamente y sin trucos.

—Si no atacamos ahora pronto se repondrán y atacarán con más brío y fuerza, la muerte de su príncipe servirá como gran motivación a los soldados y Akielos habrá perdido la ventaja.

—Así sea pues, marcharemos al amanecer.

...

—He de verlo una vez más, necesito despedirlo y apreciar su belleza por última vez.

—Te perderás la batalla —protesta Nikandros— Akielos necesitará a todos sus soldados contra Vere mañana, tú incluido.

—No apruebo esta guerra y sin embargo; lucharé en ella, volveré para la lucha mi amigo, pero mi corazón me pide ir.

—Así sea entonces, ya veo que estás decidido al respecto y que es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión, prepararé tu caballo.

...

Incluso en la muerte el príncipe conserva su belleza, más que muerto parece tranquilamente dormido; pero la ilusión se rompe al ver que no hay pulso ahí.

Nicaise lo observa con atención, vestido en sus mejores galas (un traje real en tonos blanco y marfil), manos a sus costados, su dorado cabello peinado hacia atrás. Recostado en las telas más finas que en Vere se pueden encontrar.

Para cualquiera que preguntara, Nicaise no era más que otro de los sirvientes del príncipe Laurent. Pero Laurent siempre había tratado a Nicaise como a un amigo, compartiendo sus lujosas comidas y permitiéndole descansar en su cómoda cama cuando el día de trabajo había sido especialmente agotador, e incluso (cuando Nicaise se sentía lo suficientemente atrevido para aceptarlo) regalándole algunas de sus joyas para que pudiera ir al mercado a comprarse aquello que deseara.

Ahora Nicaise descubría, no sin cierto pesar, que extrañaría al príncipe más de lo que creía, y que su muerte dolía más de que esperaba.

Se supone que debía quedarse en el campamento con los demás, pero al saber la noticia no pudo evitar colarse en la caravana que hasta aquí los guiaría. El Rey y el otro príncipe habían venido también, pero la guerra los había llamado al frente de sus tropas y habían tenido que partir. El entierro y la ceremonia que venía con ello serían después.

Corre a esconderse cuando oye pasos que se acercan, después de todo, él debería estar en las cocinas y no allí. Son dos hombres los que entran, el hermano del rey y su fiel servidor el consejero Guion.

—¿Cuándo exactamente despertará?

—En unas pocas horas más, tu trabajo será darle más del veneno para mantenerlo así, la guerra me llama al lado de mi hermano y yo debo de partir.

—¿Así que seré la niñera del principito arrogante?

—No es que haya mucho por hacer, haz tu parte consejero y si todo sale bien, yo volveré siendo el nuevo Rey.

...

Por algún milagro el destino le sonríe a Damen y logra infiltrarse al fuerte sin problemas, aunque quizás no sea tanto la suerte como el hecho de que todos están alistandose para la batalla lo que le facilita la entrada. Es de madrugada y faltan unas cuantas horas para el alba, si se da prisa aún llegará al campo para la batalla.

Busca en varias habitaciones hasta que ve a un hombre salir de la única puerta que parece ser se les tiene denegado el acceso a los demás. Damen se acerca sigilosamente y se cuela en la habitación, cierra la puerta tras de sí y al darse la vuelta ahí está.

Su amante, su esposo, su vida, su único amor, yace acostado luciéndo incluso más hermoso de lo que recuerda. Se acerca a él y toma una de sus manos entre las suyas, está frío y no hay pulso que pueda encontrar. Esta es la despedida definitiva y Damen lo sabe ya.

—Ojos, mirar por última vez. Brazos, dar su último abrazo. Y labios, que son puertas del aliento, sellar con un último beso.

Se inclina hacia Laurent con intención de plantar un dulce beso en sus labios, pero se ve interrumpido cuando un punzante dolor surge de su muslo derecho. Al bajar la vista ve nada más y nada menos que un tenedor clavado en su pierna, que aún es sostenido por la mano de un niño.

Damen registra este hecho, un niño acaba de apuñalarlo con un tenedor. Es todo un poco vergonzoso por decir lo menos.

—Aléjate de él. No dejaré que lo lastimes. Si quieres envenenarlo otra vez, tendrás que pasar sobre mí primero.

—¿Veneno? ¿Otra vez? —la voz de Damen de a poco se va llenando de una furia abrasadora que amenaza con consumirlo todo— ¿quién se ha atrevido a lastimarlo?

El niño lo mira como dudando, pero debe creer en su inocencia de tan viles actos, porque con un movimiento rápido retira el tenedor (Damen trata de no hacer ningún gesto que demuestre que dolió) y se acerca para tomar la otra mano de Laurent que Damen no tomó.

—Escuché a su tío y a un consejero hablar, lo han envenenado para que crean que muerto está.

La esperanza crece en el pecho de Damen y sin importar cuanto lo intenta no puede reprimirla.

—¿Quieres decir que él esta...?

—Vivo, en efecto, pero profundamente dormido.

Alegría en su estado más puro llena a Damianos entonces, su amado esposo está vivo. La pena que hasta hace momentos lo consumía ha desaparecido por completo, desterrada de su ser y en su lugar en cambio ahora anida la esperanza y felicidad.

—¡Pero dime! ¿Cómo lo despertamos?

—Creo que el efecto pasará pronto y despertará por sí solo. Escuché al hermano del Rey ordenarle al consejero volver con más veneno más tarde. Es por eso que estaba aquí hace un momento, viene cada veinte minutos para ver si el príncipe comienza a despertar y es hora de entregar la segunda dosis.

—Pues bien, entonces, este será el plan. Lo capturaremos la próxima vez que entre y esperaremos a que Laurent despierte.

...

La neblina que lo envuelve poco a poco se disipa de su mente. Y aunque su conciencia poco a poco va regresando a él, aún se haya incapaz de hablar o abrir los ojos y ver. Cada músculo en su cuerpo se siente pesado y le es imposible poderlos mover. Siente una mano entonces, que acaricia su rostro y cepilla su cabello hacia atrás, un cálido aliento en su mejilla y luego hay una voz al hablar.

—Despierta, despierta por favor.

Y aun en su estupor Laurent lo reconoce como a su amado Damen, cuya voz sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier lugar. Pero en su estado actual le es imposible contestar.

—Despierta mi amado esposo, te lo suplico por favor —y Laurent lo intenta con fuerza, pero no puede y se concentra para hacerlo mejor.

Hay una presión suve en sus labios entonces, es Damen quien lo besa y Laurent sabe que tiene que despertar. Hace su mayor esfuerzo y con dificultad abre los ojos al mundo. Primero hay luz cegadora que hiere sus ojos y luego ahí está Damen (su amado y querido Damen) que se comienza a alejar.

—Aquí estoy amado mío, tu beso me ha ayudado a despertar.

Damen lo mira entonces, alegría bailando en sus ojos y Laurent siente que algo cálido inunda su pecho. Damen se acerca y lo toma en sus brazos y con una ferocidad que habla del dolor que pasó esparece besos por todo su rostro; frente, nariz, mejillas y mentón, siempre, sin embago, volviendo a sus labios que lo esperan con expectación.

Un ruido lo sobresalta entonces y al buscar su origen descubre a un niño en la puerta tratando de salir. Es Nicaise, se da cuenta con alegría, que se ve molesto por hallarse descubierto.

—Nicaise mi fiel amigo, acércate a mí y permíteme verte mejor, ¿acaso no estás feliz de verme tú a mí?

—¿Feliz? ¿Luego de que por fin me había librado de ti? Nunca —pero hay alivio en sus ojos y Laurent sabe que no lo dice en serio.

—Es un pena entonces —replíca Laurent con una sonrisa y abre sus brazos de par en par— ¿puedo al menos recibir un abrazo tuyo entonces?

Nicaise sonríe de alegría, antes de recordar que se supone que no le importa Laurent ni le preocupa su bienestar, recupera su mirada molesta y le dice con fingída resignación: —Supongo que puedo hacerlo, si su majestad así lo ordena.

—Lo ordeno.

Nicaise se acerca despacio y pone sus brazos a su alrededor con vacilación, luego esta desaparece y lo abraza con fuerza por varios minutos antes de soltarlo y darse la vuelta avergonzado, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que resbalan por su joven rostro.

Laurent disfruta un poco más del momento antes de registrar al completo su situación.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Y mi padre y los soldados? Deben saber que mi tío hizo esto.

—Estan marchando a la guerra y debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar.

—Hay más que debes saber —habla Nicaise con expresión sombría— mientras estabas preso del sueño capturamos al consejero Guion. El nos reveló que tu tío planea asesinar al Rey y a tu hermano también, quiere hacerse con la corona y culpar a la confusión en batalla por sus muertes.

—Debemos partir ahora mismo entonces, no hay más tiempo que perder.

...

—¡Alto! ¡Deténganse! —Damen y Laurent estan parados, tomados de la mano, entre Auguste y Kastor que hasta hace un momento chocaban espadas. —Paren con la lucha y escuchen un momento.

Al ver que ambos príncipes han detenido la lucha los soldados de apoco comienzan a detenerse también.

—Laurent, hermano —Auguste arroja su espada al suelo y corre a abrazar a Laurent con fuerza, apartándolo de Damen en el proceso.

—Damianos, ¿qué significa esto? —pregunta Kastor.

—Paren con la lucha y escuchen —repite Damen— baja tu arma hermano, haya paz y no guerra.

—Fue nuestro tío, querido hermano, quien me envenenó para hacer creer a todos que había muerto. Y es aquí el príncipe Damianos quien con ayuda de Nicaise me salvó de tan cruel destino. Nuestro tío planea matar a padre y a ti mismo, quiere la corona y hará lo que sea para conseguirla.

—¡Guardias! Busquen a mi padre el Rey y asegúrense de que esté bien; busquen también y apresen a mi tío.

—Que haya paz entre Vere y Akielos —dice Damen a su padre al ver que se acerca galopando. —Detengámos esta lucha sin sentido y estrechemos nuestras manos como miembros de naciones hermanas que somos.

—Si es Delfeur, o Delpha como ustedes la llaman —exclama Laurent, quien se ha liberado del abrazo de Auguste y vuelve a tomar de la mano de Damen— lo que nos lleva a esta disputa, entonces compartámosla.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso principito? —exclama Kastor. —Un acuerdo escrito en papel no bastará para acordar la división de Delpha, no hay garantías de que Vere cumpla con lo acordado.

—Un acuerdo no, una unión.

—¿Unión?

—Un matrimonio entre nuestras dos naciones.

Damen y Laurent alzan sus manos unidas entonces, para que todos puedan verlas, pero mantienen sus ojos en los del otro.

Haya paz en ambos reinos.


End file.
